criada de Wismichu
by mangeltqm
Summary: Esta es tu historia, una chica llamada Elena q estudiando en Madrid acaba trabajando en casa del youtubers wismichu y acaba enamorada d él
1. 1

Hola, soy Elena tengo 20 años y ahora vivo en Madrid estoy estudiando, y como con la beca d estudios no me llega muy bien para cubrir todos mis gastos me he puesto a buscar trabajos y he encontrado uno d asistenta en una casa pagan bien aunque es un sitio un poco alejado.

Narración del día en que encuentro trabajo:

Estoy sentada en la cafetería d la universidad y mientras me tomo un café estoy mirando la sección d trabajos (por el momento no encontro nada que se adapte a mi horario y este bien pagado), por fin encuentro uno que esta bien voy a llamar;

Comienzo d llamada

-Si? digame

*Hola llamaba por el anuncio d asistenta

-Si aquí es, que querías saber?

*Quería q me diese datos d sueldo y horario

-Bien el horario podría ser tanto d mañana como d tarde,d lunes a domingo y el sueldo serian unos... 5 la hora.

*Muchas gracias, me parece muy interesante, la zona en la que se ubica la casa...

-Esta no muy a las afueras d Madrid a unos...20min del centro

*Me interesa mucho, cuando podría empezaría?

-Empezarías a poder ser mañana .

*No tengo problema, me podría mandar la ubicación por whatsapp y mañana por la tarde estoy ahí

-Muy bien después se la mando, si pudiese estar aquí para las 5 para que le pueda enseñar la casa y donde están las cosas, mejor así no estará tan perdida

*Muy bien entonces ahí estaré a las 5, adiós

-Adiós

Fin d la llamada

Que nerviosa estaba, bueno ya tengo trabajo y esa mujer parecía maja.


	2. 2

Cuando acabo la llamada,me puse muy contenta por fin encontré trabajo y la mujer que cogió el teléfono parecía amable.

Están apunto d dar las 14:20, para poder ir a casa, en cuantas tocan yo me voy corriendo para comer un poco tranquila y poder buscar como llegar a la casa. Ya son 15:30 me dirijo hasta la parada del auto bus que va hacia las afueras, llego un poco antes d lo esperado a la zona, pero no pasa nada ya que me cuesta encontrar el numero d la casa. Estoy frente a la casa llamo y me abre la puerta una chica muy mona con sus 2 perros, la chica me invita a pasar.

-Hola,soy Íngrid una d los dueños d la casa.

*Hola,yo soy Elena la chica que avía llamado por el trabajo d asistenta.

-Genial, entra que t enseño la casa para que t ubiqued.

*Muchas, gracias

-Lo primero que t diré es que mi pareja pasa bastante tiempo en casa ya que trabaja aquí y yo también paso tiempo en casa pero no tanto.

*Ok, no se preocupe que procurare hacer el menor ruido posible

-Un momento t presentare a mi novio ¡ISMA! Baja que a llegado Elena la chica que t dije ayer.

Ahora bajo!

Narra Elena

Tanto ella como el me sonaban no sabia d que pero sus caras me sonaban mucho, me pase toda la indicación que me dieron por la casa pensando d qque les conocía .


	3. 3

Cuando Ismael e Íngrid me enseñaron toda la casa, Íngrid se marcho e Isma se fue a su cuarto,ninguno me dijo en que trabajaban, yo seguía pensando d q me sonaban sus caras;

Íngrid me dijo q cm ella cuando llegase no estaría me dejaría una nota en la nevera cn lo q tenia q hacer ese día, hoy me dijo:

-pon la lavadora

-plancha lo q hay en el cesto d planchar

-limpia el baño

Narra Isma

La nueva criada me parece guapa tiene algo q me gusta, jajaja (me reí para mis adentros), bueno ya la enseñamos toda la casa e Íngrid le dijo q tenia q hacer en ese día y donde tendría las indicaciones en los siguientes,ella se marcho y yo subí a mi cuarto a acabar d editar un vídeo para subirlo y q dejen d tocarme los huevos estos putos pesaos.

Narra Elena

Estaba acabando de guardar las cosas d limpiar el baño cuando me sonó el movil, era una notificación d q avían subido vídeo a youtube, (seguramente era Auronplay o Wismichu), pero justo cuando estaba empezando a ponerme de pies para ver d quien era apareció Isma para decirme q vendrían después unos amigos y q preparase algo d picoteo (el no quería q me diese cuenta pero me fije en q no dejaba d mirarme d una manera extraña), bn -le dije - lo sacaré a la terraza o se lo dejo dentro?, me dijo q fuera. Cuando sus amigos llegaron me di cuenta d quien era ya q d uno d ellos soy fan era Auronplay y entonces también me di cuenta d q el era wismichu q fuerte estaba en la casa d wismichu y no me avía dado cuenta, hay q seguir actuando cm si no lo conociera ya q sino se pensaría q soy una moja bragas e igual me hecha y necesito este trabajo. Además e conocido a Auronplay y Kajal Napalm, q fuerte estoy súper contenta, pero tengo q evitar q Isma se d cuenta d q soy fan y me largué.

 **_** **_**

 **Tarde pero aquí está**


End file.
